


First Time

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [21]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his daughter Maggie dealing with one of those 'first times' that come along with growing up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**First Time**

“Maggie, dinner is ready! Come down please,” I call up to my daughter, probably still holed up in her room, immersed in the new book I got her from Waterstones the other day. “Just a minute, Dad!,” Maggie shouts down, clearly not from her room, though, but from the bathroom next door. I nod to myself and wander back into the kitchen, once more checking on our food on the stove, the sauce quietly bubbling in the pot. I smile a little sadly as I Should Have Known Better comes on the radio. It had been Louise’s absolute favourite and she would always dance around the house, singing along loudly whenever she listened to it.  
It’s been four years already since she left me, left us, to be with our darling Sophie and I still miss her every day of my life. For a moment I glance at the photo of her and me on the wall which was taken on our wedding day. Her auburn curls were hanging loose, framing her beautiful face, while we smile widely at each other, completely unaware of the photographer already snapping shot after shot. “I miss you, honey,” I mumble before focusing on Maggie and my dinner again, wondering what takes my teenage daughter so long to come downstairs.

A glance at the clock tells me it’s been almost fifteen minutes since I asked her to come have dinner and, after turning off the gas stove, I walk back into the hallway and a few steps up towards the first floor. “Maggie? What are you doing up there? Dinner is ready, I said,” I remind her once again. “Yes Daddy, I’m...I’m coming,” she replies, sounding a little teary this time. “Is everything alright, sweetheart?,” I ask, walking up a few more steps, when I can hear her crying quietly in the bathroom. Quickly covering the few remaining metres, I knock on the white wooden door. “Maggie? What’s wrong?,” I try again, worried that she might have slipped in the shower and hurt herself. A few moments pass until I can hear her shuffling inside before the key turns in the lock and she carefully opens the door to look at me with watery eyes.  
Gently, I nudge the door open further, taking in the open bathroom cupboards and open drawers before my gaze falls on her panties in front of the loo - bloodstained. “Oh darling,” I mumble and pull her gently into an embrace. “I am so sorry, I...I guess I wasn’t prepared for that yet,” I apologise quietly, now realising what she must have been looking for in all the cupboards and drawers.  
“I’m sorry, Daddy!,” she cries quietly, holding onto me and I press a kiss onto her hair. “Nothing to be sorry for, my love. I’ll quickly go out and get some things for you, alright. It won’t take long, I promise. Maybe have a bath if that makes you feel better,” I smile, lovingly and slowly let go. She nods and wipes a few tears away before I already bound down the stairs, slip into my shoes, grab my purse and phone, and dart out of the door, dialling my younger sister’s number in the process.

“Good evening, my dear brother,” she answers happily and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Emma, thank God! I need your help,” I mumble and get into my car. “What is it?,” my younger sister asks, clearly worried, and I steer out of our driveway while I explain the situation.  
“Maggie, she...her period started for the first time and I have got nothing at home, nothing at all. I threw everything away after Lou...well, anyway. What do I need to get? I knew what Lou always used but I’ve got no idea about a teenage girl. So,... I need your advice on that.” I can hear her chuckling quietly at the other end and for a moment I want to growl at her before I smile myself. “I am pathetic, right? God, Emma, I sometimes feel like the worst father ever. But I never thought it’d come this far. Lou was supposed to be here with us, helping her with growing up and all the problems that go along with it. There is so much I just don’t know and so much I can’t give her the right advice on,” I sigh, parking the car in front of Boots, brightly lit up despite the later hour of the day.  
“Tom, you’re doing great. Don’t you worry! And you’ve always got all of us to help you out if need be,” she tries to calm me down and I close my eyes for a moment ere I walk hesitantly into the shop. “I know, thank you Emma. So...what do I need to get for her?,” I ask, overwhelmed already by the choice on the shelves.

***

“Maggie?,” I ask, quietly knocking on the bathroom door again a little later. “The door’s open,” she mumbles and I enter the room tentatively, seeing her in the bathtub, the hot, steamy water topped with countless bubbles. I avert my eyes, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, even though I have seen her, my daughter, in her birthday suit plenty of times. “Um, I’ve bought a couple of things that Emma has recommended and you can choose whatever you feel most comfortable with. And there are some painkillers, too, in case the cramps get too bad and I’ll get a hot water bottle ready for you for when you come downstairs,” I hesitate shortly, thinking about what else I wanted to say. “Oh, and Emma said you can call her anytime when you want to...to talk about it and don’t want to ask me. And...yes, that’s it, I guess,” I finish, fumbling with the white plastic bag in my hands, filled with various packages of Tampax, sanitary pads, and painkillers.  
“Thank you, Daddy!,” Maggie mumbles with a smile, gently taking my hand in hers, pulling me closer to the filled bathtub. Placing the bag on the stool next to it, I kneel down on the bath rug, looking at my daughter apologetically. “I am sorry that you have to deal with all of this without your mother, Maggie. But I promise, I’ll do my best to help you whenever I can. I might have to ask my sister for advice sometimes or my mum but I want you to know that you can talk to me about everything as long as you feel comfortable with it. If you need anything, tell me so I can get it for you. If you are in pain, let me know and I’ll try to make it better. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or somebody to laugh and be silly with while watching cheesy films or listening to sad music, then I am here for you. I know that I cannot replace her, but I will give my all to be the best father for you that I can possibly be.” I look at her, look at her wonderful, gleaming eyes, her perfect face, her curly hair, seeing her mother in all of it.

“I know you do and let me assure you, you’re the best Dad I could ever wish for,” she smiles at me, pressing a kiss onto my cheek before covering my hair with a load of bubbles. “I love you,” she adds with a grin and I chuckle, softly pinching her nose before trying to get rid off the foam on my head. “I love you, too, my darling,” I smile and stand back up. “I am downstairs if you need anything else. And don’t worry about dinner. It’s ready whenever you are,” I add, gently squeezing her hand once more before I leave the bathroom to go back downstairs. “I guess we’ll be fine after all,” I mumble to myself as I walk down the steps, my left thumb slowly gliding over my modest, silver wedding band.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
